Timberfur's Betrayal
by Minnowsplash
Summary: Basically, Timberfur betrays RiverClan on Mapleshade's command.A few clarifications. I won't put the allegiances for each Clan until they actually are mentioned in the chapter. this was up before on a different profile so I'm putting it up on the right one now. The cats you don't recognize are Brightsky's kits, Minnowkit, Willowkit, and Mosskit. Based on Crookedstar's prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Timberfur's Betrayal

Allegiances:

Leader: Crookedstar

Deputy: Timberfur

Medicine Cat: Brambleberry

Apprentice: Mudfur

Warriors:

Leafsplash

Boulderfoot

Firefoot

Cedarfur

Oakheart

Graypool

Mistyfoot

Stonefur

Sunfish

Loudbelly

Skyheart

Blackclaw

Sedgecreek

Rippleclaw

Petaldust

Whitefang

Softwing

Voleclaw

Beetlenose

Echomist

Mossfire

Reedtail

Shimmerpelt

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Ottersplash

Owlfur

Silverstream

Minnowsplash

Willowwing

Leopardfur

Apprentice:Vixenpaw

Elders:

Fallowtail

Tanglefur

Prologue

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Silverpaw vowed.

"And can you, Minnowpaw, promise the same?" Crookedstar continued.

" Yes, Crookedstar!" Minnowpaw mewed happily.

"And Willowpaw, do you swear that you will protect and defend this Clan, and honor the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

" I do," Willowpaw mewed confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Silverpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Silverstream. StarClan honors your loyalty and grace and you will be accepted as a full member of the Clan. Minnowpaw, you shall be known as Minnowsplash. StarClan honors your energy and commitment and you shall be accepted as a full member of RiverClan." Crookedstar turned to Willowpaw. "Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowwing. StarClan honors your courage and your wise judgment and you will be welcomed as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Silverstream! Minnowsplash! Willowwing!" the Clan chanted. But Timberfur hung back. He slipped back into the warriors den without saying a word.

"_I wonder what's the matter with him." _Willowwing thought as she went to sit vigil with her sisters.

Chapter 1

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong!" Mapleshade hissed. " If you want to overthrow your leader you've got to do better than that! I said to go _around_ my paws, not between them!"

" Well, if you want cats to learn, try telling them what you want them to do, not communicate telepathetically!" Timberfur spat.

" Now that you know what to do, try it on me." Mapleshade snarled.

Timberfur dove at her and at the last minute he slipped under her legs, and wound himself around them, tripping her up. He slipped away before he got squashed by Mapleshade, but she twisted on her front legs, digging her claws in the ground, and pounced on Timberfur before he had recovered from the attack.

" Better." Mapleshade purred "let's try that again and switch places."

After several tries and fails, and many scratches, he finally got it right.

"Why are we doing this?" Timberfur asked " I don't really see why I have to learn battle moves from all the Clans."

"Because," Mapleshade sighed " As any kit would remember , you might fight any of the Clans when you bring 2 Clans to fight against RiverClan so Crookedstar will go to the Moonstone. Then he'll have to cross a Thunderpath and you'll tell him to run at the wrong time so he'll get hit over and over. Satisfied?"

" Oh. Right. I forgot." Timberfur mumbled.

Mapleshade swiped his ear, claws extended, and he woke up in his nest, panting and bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Timberfur! Timberfur! Are you all right?"

Timberfur's eyes opened to see Sunfish's worried face above him.

"I woke up and you were covered in blood! It was so scary!" Sunfish exclaimed.

"I'm all right." Timberfur sighed " just a little sore."

" You need to see Brambleberry! Come on, let's go." Sunfish mewed

" All right, fine." Timberfur meowed.

"Hi Mudfur!" Sunfish said cheerily

" What did you do now Timberfur? Fight a whole pack of dogs single-pawed?" Mudfur said in an exasperated tone.

" I went for a walk at night and got stuck in a bramble bush. I went back to camp to get some more sleep." Timberfur mewed nervously, hoping Mudfur would buy his story.

" The scratches aren't deep , but you should put some marigold on them anyway." Mudfur meowed. " Hold on, Brambleberry will be back any minute now."

" Hi Brambleberry! Timberfur has been fighting with brambles!" Mudfur mewed, trying to sound exasperated.

" All right, Sunfish you can go back to the warriors den. Timberfur, come here so I can put the marigold poultice on." Brambleberry commanded. " For goodness sake, Timberfur, any cat would think you enjoy getting scratched!"

But behind her good-naturedness, suspicion and curiosity gleamed in her eyes.

" _She's onto something"_ Timberfur realized with pang of worry. "_There's only one choice. She'll have to go." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Willowwing yawned. What a long vigil! She could see that her sisters where just as tired.

At that moment, Boulderfoot walked over. " How was the vigil?" He purred.

"Chilly!" Willowwing exclaimed, shivering " And tiring." She added.

" Stonefur and I made you nests. We thought you'd be tired." Boulderfoot meowed. " Mossfire made us use extra feathers."

Willowwing nodded. That made sense. Mossfire was her best friend. She staggered towards the warriors den and fell asleep.

It seemed as if she had only slept a few minutes when Mossfire prodded her awake.

"Willowwing, Willowwing! I have to tell you something!"

"Fine. What is it?"

" Not here. We need to go to the woods." Mossfire whispered.

Willowwing heaved a sigh and followed her friend into the forest.

" I'm going to have kits!" Mossfire squealed excitedly.

" What? I'm so happy for you! Who's the father?" Willowwing mewed happily.

" Firefoot." Mossfire meowed.

" That's wonderful Mossfire! Congratulations! When are they due? Have you seen Brambleberry yet? When are you moving to the nursery?" Willowwing said, showering Mossfire with questions.

" You sound almost as concerned as Firefoot did!" Mossfire teased. " They're due in about 3 moons, yes, I have seen Brambleberry, and I'll be moving to the nursery in about a moon."

As they walked back to camp, Willowwing was still dazed by Mossfire's news.

"_I can't believe my best friend is having kits."_ Willowwing thought "_ I hope nothing bad happens to her." _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Timberfur hunted fish he schemed to himself.

" _If only these fish were poison." _ He thought to himself. _"That's it! Poison!" _

He raced to the yew bush and carefully pulled down a bunch of deathberries. He placed them inside a carp and brought his prey back to camp.

" Thank you for the fresh-kill Timberfur. That was very considerate of you." Brambleberry mewed. She bent down to take a bite of the carp. As soon as she did, her eyes glazed over and, after several spasms, she went limp. Timberfur quickly slipped out, unnoticed, but not before slitting her throat with a claw.

"Mossfire is having her kits!" Firefoot yowled " Somebody get Brambleberry!"

" _I don't think so." _ Timberfur thought an evil sneer playing on his lips.

"Owlfur, get Mudfur ! He's collecting raspberry leaf. Go, quickly!" Firefoot ordered.

"Boulderfoot, get Brambleberry!" Timberfur commanded, playing out his evil plan.

A few moments later , Boulderfoot staggered out of Brambleberry's den, looking shocked.

" _I see he's discovered my little surprise."_ Timberfur thought.

" I-It's Brambleberry. She's been murdered!" Boulderfoot stammered.

Timberfur gasped along with the rest of the Clan, even though he wasn't the least bit surprised.

He knew what he had to do now.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I just read the summary and realized it sounded like Willowkit, Minnowkit, and Mosskit are Brightsky's kits. They are not. Willowkit and Minnowkit are Willowbreeze's kits and Mosskit is Bluestar's. Brightsky's kits are Boulderkit , Leafkit, and Firekit .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

When Willowwing went to visit Mossfire's kits she was shocked. They were the most beautiful kits she had ever seen.

" What are their names?" She asked.

" This one is Sunkit." She said, touching a pure white she-cat with a golden blaze on her forehead. " And this is Autumnkit." Autumnkit was a beautiful tortoiseshell with gold paws and patches." Swoopkit is the chocolate brown one, and the silvery one with white paws is Frostkit. They're all she-cats."

" And they're all beautiful" Willowwing murmured.

Mossfire swelled up with pride as she gazed at her kits.

" Willowwing! Come out so I can see the kits!" an urgent voice came from outside.

Willowwing groaned. " That'll be Minnowsplash."

Silverstream had gone on patrol, so Minnowsplash was second to see the kits.

" How are they?!" Minnowsplash was bouncing with excitement.

" See for yourself " Willowwing replied brightly.

" Fine with me!"Minnowsplash mewed as she pranced into the den.

" _My sister will never grow up" _Willowwing thought disdainfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

" I think Boulderfoot murdered Brambleberry." Timberfur meowed promptly.

"Why would you think that?" Crookedstar asked, surprised.

" He didn't like Mossfire. He never did. When he was asked to help her he thought, ' Hmm maybe I should do something that will do her harm' so he killed Brambleberry."

" That makes sense. I've never seen him even talking to Mossfire. So, what do you suggest as punishment?"

Timberfur purred to himself, pleased that his plan had worked. " This is murder. I suggest we exile him from the Clan."

Crookedstar nodded. "I will see that it is done. Thank you for telling me this."

Timberfur nodded. " I'm only doing my duty"

But inside, he snickered to himself "_ Mapleshade is sure to be proud of me." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"So, you killed Brambleberry, eh?" Mapleshade growled.

" She looked suspicious. There was no other choice." Timberfur replied.

" Good. You've learned when to kill. You need to work on your framework, but it's coming along nicely." Mapleshade commented.

Timberfur flushed with pride. It was extremely hard to drag a compliment out of Mapleshade.

" Why Boulderfoot?" Mapleshade asked.

"Willowwing seemed interested in him." Timberfur replied.

" Ah, yes, the traitor's daughter." Mapleshade hissed.

" Hopefully she'll leave in search of him after he is exiled. Then we only have two more to kill." Timberfur explained.

" Good. Have you decided witch Clan you're bringing to fight?" Mapleshade questioned.

" Yes. ShadowClan. They're quick to get into a fight." Timberfur mewed.

" How will you get them to fight?" Mapleshade questioned.

" Put scent marks on their territory and then tell them that RiverClan is panning a raid on their territory and that I told them because I didn't like what my Clan was doing." Timberfur schemed.

" The next two nights, instead of visiting me first thing, carry out your plan. The first night put scent marks on their land, and also any time you are alone. Maybe you should try disguising yourself and driving a RiverClan patrol over the border. Don't forget to disguise your scent. The second night, sneak out and tell them something like this: ' I came here to tell you that my Clan is coming to raid yours. They have been hunting on your land and I think what they're doing is wrong. When they find out that I told you what they were doing, they will surely exile me. May I join your Clan when that happens?' and they'll say something like: 'Of course, thank you for telling us. We'll attack tonight.' And then you carry out the rest of your plan, join ShadowClan, and live happily ever after." Mapleshade said, encouraging Timberfur.

"All right." Timberfur agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

" Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Crookedstar cried. " Timberfur has figured out who murdered Brambleberry, and why. Timberfur, would you like to share your words?"

" You tell them Crookedstar. They may not listen to me." Timberfur mewed.

" All right then." Crookedstar said grimly. " Boulderfoot killed Brambleberry."

The response was instantaneous. At first most let out a huge gasp. Then they started whispering and murmuring amongst themselves.

" What?! I did no such thing! Timberfur, I think you better check your facts." Boulderfoot yowled.

" Or what? Are you going to kill me like you did Brambleberry?" Timberfur taunted.

" That's enough, Timberfur!" Crookedstar's booming mew stopped all the clamor. "We believe Boulderfoot killed Brambleberry because of an old grudge against Mossfire. When asked to fetch Brambleberry he decided he would kill her so Mossfire got hurt. Luckily, his plan didn't work, and Mossfire is still among us, and so are Sunkit, Autumnkit, Swoopkit, and Frostkit. I demand that Boulderfoot be exiled from the Clan. Do you have anything you'd like to say, Boulderfoot?"

" I say that this is outrage. I didn't kill Brambleberry. And I certainly dint have a grudge on Mossfire. Is there anyone who believes me and will come with me?" Boulderfoot suppressed a snarl.

" I'll go." Firefoot immediately replied.

" I'll go too." Mossfire mewed " I don't believe in this madness. Boulderfoot is my friend."

Willowwing was shocked. But if her friend was going she was too. She padded over to where the other cats where standing. " I'm with Boulderfoot."

" What about your kits, Mossfire?" Silverstream mewed.

" They're coming with me."

Soon after, Sunfish, Silverstream and Minnowsplash were leaving too.

" Can you wait a second?" Willowwing asked " I need to speak with my father."

She padded to Crookedstar's den and entered without invitation.

" Father, Timberfur is trouble. You can't possibly believe what he says!" Willowwing exclaimed.

" I believe what Timberfur has told me is true."

" I know, and that's the problem!"

" If you're leaving the Clan, get on with it." Crookedstar mewed.

Willowwing strode quickly out of her father's den. "All right. Let's go."

" Where are we going?" Frostkit asked.

" I don't know. Where are we going?" She asked Boulderfoot.

" No idea. We could start our own Clan, I suppose." Boulderfoot mewed.

" There's nowhere to settle. Plus, who heard of a Clan of 11 cats?" Minnowsplash mewed.

" I have an idea." Willowwing said. " Let's go to WindClan.

All the cats stared at her.

" Why WindClan? Why not ShadowClan or ThunderClan?" Firefoot asked.

" I'm part WindClan. So are my sisters." Willowwing explained.

" All right. Let's go to WindClan. " Boulderfoot mewed. " It's not like there's any better choice."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

" That worked better than I expected." Mapleshade commented. " We got rid of 11 cats. The attack will work better, and this increases the chances of Crookedstar going to the Moonstone. Then you will kill him, say dogs attacked him, and injured him so greatly that all of his lives rushed out at once. When you woke up from a good nights rest, it was too late to save him. On your way back to the Clan, walk through a bramble bush for the full effect."

"Good idea! I was wondering what to say to the Clan."Timberfur mewed. "I've already set lots of scent marks, and I chased a patrol and an apprentice over the border."

"Very well. Now let's se what you can do." Mapleshade's words had hardly left her mouth as she sprang. Timberfur hardly had time to dodge to the side. The second Mapleshade's paws touched the ground she was ready for battle. But Timberfur was ready for her. His paws raked her bare belly as se reared up to strike. Mapleshade's paws slammed down on him, rendering him helpless.

" Not bad. But you need to think about what the enemy will do" Mapleshade snarled. " Tomorrow night, you must be ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

" I see a patrol!" Sunfish cried

She was right. A WindClan patrol was heading right towards them. Talltail, the WindClan deputy was the first to notice them. " RiverClan, right on the border!" he mewed " are you spies?"

" What? No! Of course not!" Willowwing cried.

" Why else would they be on the border?" Deadpaw asked, baring his teeth.

" No, they're telling the truth. They have kits with them. This must be something important." Ashfoot said.

" Yes it is." Mossfire said. " Crookedstar exiled Boulderfoot for supposedly killing Brambleberry. We went with him. Willowwing suggested we go to your Clan, because she says she has WindClan blood."

" Ask Reedfeather." Minnowsplash said helpfully. " I bet he remembers Willowkit and Graykit."

" Willowbreeze was our mother." Silverstream explained.

" I see." Talltail said. " We'll take you to Heatherstar."


	12. Review rant

Ahhhh... Reviews. Precious reviews. Oh how I love you my sweet darlings- * clears throat* sorry. I was mooning over the reviews I DON'T HAVE! Seriously, 2 reviews for wait for it, wait for it... 11 CHAPTERS?! Thank you to featherwingluv and Pikabolt56(I believe this is your usernames.) for the two reviews I have! Jesus Christ, REVIIIIEEEEWW! Pleeeeeeeeze.


End file.
